Memory Alpha:Files for deletion
Rank images Image:CNC.jpg • Image:FADM.jpg • Image:ADM.jpg • Image:VADM.jpg • Image:RADM.jpg • Image:COMM.jpg • Image:Able Seamanf.jpg • Image:PO2C.jpg • Image:PO1C.jpg‎ • Image:CPOflans44.jpg‎ • Image:SCPOflans44.jpg • Image:MCPOflans44.jpg‎ • Image:Ensignflans44.jpg‎ • Image:Lt jgflans44.jpg • Image:Lta.jpg • Image:Lt Comm.jpg • Image:Commanderflans44.jpg‎ • Image:Captainflans44.jpg‎ • Image:Commodoreflans44.jpg‎ • Image:Rear Admiral flans44.jpg • Image:Vice Admiral.jpg • Image:Admiralflans44.jpg‎ • Image:Fleet Admiral.jpg‎ • File:CNC.jpg Uncited images. They look like they've been taken from screenshots and clipped. As such, they've got the wrong license. They are replacing artist renderings of each that are properly cited. They're all uncited and stuff on Wikipedia too (they appear to be uploaded by the same user). They have poor names (but that's fixable). In addition to all of that, they were used to cut and paste an entire section of the same wikipedia article over to here. -- sulfur 14:43, 10 January 2009 (UTC) : Definitely not screenshots. More likely something photographed from a personal collection (or stala lots), judging by the citations. --Alan 14:50, 10 January 2009 (UTC) ::Can you guys help me out? Alan is right, these are pins from my own collection and they are photos that I took of them. Is there any easy fix to keep them from all being deleted? Sulfur, you are correct. I am the same Flans44 on Wikipedia that uploaded them there. The pins are made by the same woman that made them for the movies and are exact replicas and the braids I won from It's A Wrap and are actually screen used. Let me know if you think there is a place for the images here. I would love the fans that come here to see what the real things look like instead of drawings. I am really happy to share these. Just let me know what you guys think. Again I am sorry for doing this all wrong. I am not very good at this Wiki stuff and only have a little time to come here. Thanks for your help in advance! Here is another pic of some of the items if this helps proving they are mine. |Image:Collection.jpgFlans44 05:31, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Are any of the items you purchased from IAW from ? Or are there others? If there are others, can you get the lot numbers for those so that we can cite things properly? Once we cite them, we can likely figure out how to use both the drawings and the prop images (for completeness), and work them both into the article. -- sulfur 17:30, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::None of the pins come from IAW, only the braids. Unfortunately they were not auction purchases but direct sales. I could produce an email from Colin at IAW about the transaction if that would help. Thanks for your willingness to work with me here guys. – Flans44 17:44, 11 January 2009 (UTC) ::So what is next guys? What do we need to do? --Flans44 02:29, 14 January 2009 (UTC) : I think now it's just a matter of deciding which is the most aesthetically pleasing: --Alan ::Does it need to necessarily be about which is the most aesthetically pleasing: ? Why not about which is more accurate? An actual picture of a pin made by the same person from the same molds or an artist's rendering? Just food for thought. Anyway, does something need to happen to keep these from being deleted? --Flans44 19:31, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : I don't care either way. I believe Sulfur had something to say about that, but he isn't commenting here. --Alan 22:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC) I'm personally in favour of trying to figure out how to use them both. The actual pins are nice, but the hand drawings can sometimes show more detail (oddly). I should have time this weekend to try to rework the relevant rank page to use both. We'll also have to figure out how to properly cite and license all of the rank images. -- sulfur 22:59, 16 January 2009 (UTC) ::Well I'm new here and don't want to rock the boat. If you guys think they add anything feel free to continue using them but if no, that is okay too. I understand what you mean about the detail. I don't have the best camera so the images are a bit grainy. Just let me know what you guys want to do. --Flans44 23:07, 16 January 2009 (UTC) : I kind of thinking that using both would be kind of pointless. --Alan 04:13, 23 January 2009 (UTC) : Just to be clear, this page gives us a few options on this. --Alan Unused images File:ChaseMasterson.jpg|File:ChaseMasterson.jpg File:Klingon symbol.jpg|File:Klingon symbol.jpg File:TPel meets Riker.jpg|File:TPel meets Riker.jpg File:STMovieInsignia.jpg|File:STMovieInsignia.jpg --Alan 05:41, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :Delete the first two. Neutral on the third. --- Jaz 05:49, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Same: I have no idea where it came from, who removed it from there, or why it was removed, but offhand I really didn't look to see if there was a suitable place for it, which would be a quick fix. --Alan 05:54, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Added a fourth image to this as well. Again, someone removed it from somewhere and assumed it would just take care of itself somehow. --Alan 04:48, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :I deleted the first one, since it was obvious, and probably a copyvio. Waiting for more people to weigh in before deleting 2 and 3, since they are actual screencaps. --- Jaz 07:31, 4 June 2009 (UTC) ::Couldn't we just add the third one to the article? The summary only has one image at the moment.– Cleanse 08:44, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good. I have no problem keeping it if someone can find it a home... --- Jaz 03:14, 5 June 2009 (UTC) File:Insignia of Starfleet Command.gif Personal image and animation. --- Jaz 00:00, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Chronowerx logo Replaced. - Archduk3 22:47, 11 June 2009 (UTC) file:Chronowerx logo.gif|Original file:29th century Starfleet.png|New Image :The one titled "original" here was specifically uploaded under a Creative Commons license. The "new image" was just grabbed from some other web page, claiming "fair use" not only for the underlying concept, but also for the reproduction of it. Free licensing is much prefered to fair use, so it is the new image that should be deleted. :Some additional problems exist for both images - the old one is lacking transparency, the new one seems to have 1-bit transparency, but was created for a lighter background color (see "halo" at the edges), so creating a CC-licensed image with full transparency would even be better. -- Cid Highwind 11:55, 13 June 2009 (UTC) I wasn't claiming fair use, the website in question states that any image, unless otherwise stated, can be used under fair use as long as credit is given. Though since I got my photoshop working again, I can whip one up by the end of the weekend at the latest, if someone dosn't get to it first. I will uploaded it under the same file name. - Archduk3 13:42, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :Then the statement on that website is wrong. "Fair use" is not a licensing model - it describes the use of copyrighted material under very specific circumstances without explicit permission by the copyright owner. By using copyrighted material somewhere, you as the user are claiming to do so as "fair use". -- Cid Highwind 13:58, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Well either way, I'll have made a new rendition of this by tomorrow night, depending on when I have time this weekend, and we'll have a CCL version then. - Archduk3 14:13, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::The original version is the Chronowerks logo while the new one is improperly named, apparently, as it's not the 29th century starfleet logo. I've since added the original image back to the Chronowerks page so it should be kept. — Morder 09:21, 15 June 2009 (UTC) It had been a long time since I had seen the VOY episodes with the 29th century insignia, so the color scheme didn't strike me as wrong right away. Since there is now no conflict with the Cronowerx logo, I would like to withdraw the request for deletion. - Archduk3 18:05, 15 June 2009 (UTC) Shadows and Symbols PADD File:Kiss Me Deadly.jpg|File:Kiss Me Deadly.jpg File:Bajoran PADD.jpg|File:Bajoran PADD.jpg Near-Duplicate files, one could be deleted, preferably the smallest -- Capricorn 11:42, 13 June 2009 (UTC) *'Delete' "Kiss Me Deadly," it has a less useful filename. Bajoran Padd can be made smaller if we really think that is an issue. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:31, 13 June 2009 (UTC)